


Sunlight

by Starful_nights



Series: Paradise Motel Week [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Other, The Fabulous Killjoys (Danger Days) Are Not MCR, i still have no idea what i'm doing but yeah, paradise motel week day two motherfuckers!! i think i might actually keep on doing this, party also paints, these two fucks listen to music, this time it's funpoison time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: Poison and Ghoul listen to some musicfor Paradise Motel Week day 2
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925161
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> second not gen fic of all time motherfuckers
> 
> im starting to enjoy this actually

"Hey, Poison!"

“Yeah?” 

"Wanna come listen to some of the records Cherri found the other day?"

“Which one?” they asked, looking up from the painting they were making, a half-started flurry of colours and splatters of red and neon on the still mostly-empty canvas. They recently started doing abstract pictures based on the members of their crew. This one felt like Ghoul, so far, but something was missing. Something important. Maybe the music would help.

"Dunno, this one looks cool."

The record's cover looked like it had been painted over multiple times, and where the original pattern shone through, it was faded with age. The layers and layers of chipped and faded paint and dye gave it a strong feeling of belonging in this new, harsher world, unlike some of the more pale and simple ones. 

"Yeah. Feels more like...home than the others," Poison said, touching some of the places where the topmost layer, a different album cover made of paper, was peeling off, revealing some of the bright and angry blue underneath that made way to some creamy white with red dots.

"You ever wonder what life was like back then?"

"Sometimes. Best not to dwell on it, though." Poison stood up and turned the old record player on. It didn't play perfectly and was crackly, but they didn't care, leaning against Ghoul and letting the music envelope them.

When the song ended, they stopped the player before the next song began.

"Can we...can we listen to that again?"

"Yeah. It was nice. A lot calmer than Mad Gear."

"People liked calmer music back then, I guess."

"This wasn't...classical music, was it? Isn't that what Cherri called that one with a lot of instruments?"

"No, classical doesn't have lyrics, I think."

They restarted the song and hugged Ghoul closer. 

"I wanna paint this song, Ghoulie."

"Then paint it."

"But...it's weird. Sunlight isn't good. I mean, it is, but not this good. If I called you my sunlight, you'd get offended. A sunset, on the other hand…"

“I’m not like a sunset.”

“No,” Poison agreed as the singer started up again. “You’re like...an explosion. You came into my life and changed everything. I wouldn’t trade you for someone who was like sunlight. Or a sunset.”

“Sunsets are nice, though.”

“Sunsets are like Cherri, calming and soothing. We need sunsets or the Zones would kill us sooner, from the inside. But explosions like you...you don’t make the world calmer in the strict sense of the word, you just come and everything’s different. Remember how shitty we were in claps before you fought with us? We only survived through sheer luck most of the time. We needed you. The explosion that lit up my life.”

“That feels like it was poetry.”

“Nah, can’t rhyme to save my life.”

“That was still pretty, though. Am I really all of that?”

“Yes, my small, angry explosion.”

Ghoul sighed happily. 

“You’re also kind of an explosion, you know, Party,” he said. “No, not an explosion, a fire. A fire. Not as sudden but similar.”

“Hmm. Yeah.”

The song ended and neither of them moved, letting the next song play. And the next. Before they knew it, they were just sitting in a comfortable silence, neither really wanting to move away and break the peace. 

Later, after Girlie burst into the room, asking why they were just sitting silently in the dark, after they stood up, stretching their legs, after they went and ate some food with the others, after the Sun came up again, Poison finished the painting using some of the old pictures of explosions and mushroom clouds they found in the radio station. This way, even though not all of the designs were theirs, it felt so much better. More like the Ghoulie they knew and loved. 

They left the picture on Ghoul’s mattress after it was done and turned the music off. They tried to paint to the song about sunlight for a while, but Mad Gear was just so Ghoul. 

Just like the explosion he was.


End file.
